


the way you moan, you make a symphony

by medievalraven



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Choking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Inappropriate Use of a Picnic Table, Inappropriate Use of a Swingset, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink (if you squint hard enough), Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medievalraven/pseuds/medievalraven
Summary: “No, it’s fine,” Beth says, flicking on her turn signal to head into the park.  “Just now I have to do this drop by myself since something came up with Sara and Ruby can’t come either.”“Well I’m sure gang friend won’t even notice we’re gone,” Annie mumbles, voice garbled as she chews.  “Plus hey what happened to that tough bitch that was all ‘go big or go home’?”--Canon Divergent 1x06: After a fight with Dean, Beth's forced to make a drop alone to Rio and his boys - but things don't go quite as she expected.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 38
Kudos: 194





	the way you moan, you make a symphony

**Author's Note:**

> Canon divergent right after Beth and Dean's fight in 1x06 (aka the fight where Dean yells at Beth to sit down). My goal was to make this fic work as a believable alternate scene that meshed with the overall canon of the show, both before this scene and after - so you'll see some lines/similarities from the show :)

“What do you mean you can’t make it?”

“Look, I’m sorry,” Annie sighs through the phone as a tinny announcement for daily specials bleats on in the background. “It’s just Boomer’s really been on my ass lately about using too many sick days and I can’t deal with him assigning me bathroom duty again for bailing.”

“No, it’s fine,” Beth says, flicking on her turn signal to head into the park. “Just now I have to do this drop alone since something came up with Sara and Ruby can’t come either.”

There’s a crackling on the phone and Beth rolls her eyes, imagining Annie opening a candy bar to eat for her dinner instead of something with a little more nutritional value.

“Well I’m sure gang friend won’t even notice we’re gone,” Annie mumbles, voice garbled as she chews. “Plus hey what happened to that tough bitch that was all ‘go big or go home’?”

Beth scoffs at Annie’s impression of her, pulling into a parking spot under a light, glancing around the empty lot. 

“It’s a little different when it’s literally just me in a dark park late at night with a bag full of money.”

“Okay, see now this is why we need to get actual guns, not cheap toys ones,” Annie replies, coughing. “Shit, alright I have to go, but I’ll call you later.” 

The line beeps as Annie hangs up, and Beth lets out a deep breath as she looks around the park again, searching for any kind of movement. 

She’s early, too early to really expect to see Rio or his boys milling around the playground, so she clicks on the radio, cycling through the stations to find something that isn’t a commercial or late night talk show.

Anything that will distract her from going over the argument she’d just had with Dean again.

And it’s not like she actually cares what he thinks anymore or even wants to dwell on the whole thing, but still it bothers her that he had the audacity to yell at her and treat her like she was just some simpering housewife, unable to take care of herself without a man’s help.

As if she hadn’t just cleaned half a million dollars in counterfeit money for a gang or even been the one to make sure their family didn’t lose their house after he’d almost ruined them. 

But that doesn’t matter. 

All she could do now was just let him keep thinking that while she kept building this new life without him. 

She shakes her head then, flicking off the radio when she finds nothing, checking the time again before grabbing the black duffel, heading out into the cold.

It’s quiet as she walks towards the small cluster of picnic tables where they’d met before and she rolls her eyes when she passes a faded sign saying any trespassers after dark will be prosecuted. 

And really it just makes her wonder why Rio keeps suggesting this park of all places? 

She drops the bag to the side, picking a swing to sit on, swaying gently, kicking her feet at the dirt, and she’s starting to regret not wearing any tights under her dress when a noise to her right makes her stop and Rio appears, nodding at her. 

“How’d it go?”

“It’s all there,” Beth says, fighting back a shiver as he drops onto the other swing, rattling the chains. 

“Cool.”

He drags the duffel closer, unzipping it quickly to thumb through the bundles, and she just watches, following the way he moves the stacks around, pouting slightly as he counts. 

“Your girls busy tonight?”

The question cuts through her, makes her drag her feet into the dirt to stop from moving, and for a second she almost wants to pull out her phone to text Annie that he had noticed they weren’t there.

“Something came up.”

Rio nods, picking up another bundle to thumb through the bills, and it’s only then that Beth fully realizes that he’s alone too, not flanked by any of the tattooed men she’d grown so accustomed to seeing standing just behind him. 

“What about your guys?”

“Yeah, they got better things to do,” he replies easily, rolling his shoulders. 

“But you don’t?” she asks before she can stop herself. 

And he snorts at that, shaking his head as he goes back to counting. 

“Someone’s gotta make sure you took care of my money, sweetheart.”

Beth sighs, pushing back on the swing again, swaying, eyes following his hands, catching the glimmer of gold on his pinky, and it’s fast the way it reminds her of how Dean was still wearing his wedding ring earlier. 

“Can I ask you something?”

Rio hums quietly, muttering something to himself, and she decides to take it as approval.

“How do you not get caught?”

“School ain’t in session right now,” he huffs, bending over more to dig deeper into the bag.

“Come on,” Beth pushes, “we just cleaned all this for you.”

Rio sighs, drumming his fingers on the bundle of cash in his hand before dropping it back in the bag and shifting to finally meet her gaze. 

“I flip my game.”

“And what does that mean?” she asks slowly, biting the inside of her cheek when Rio rolls his eyes. 

“It’s about moving up the chain, yeah?” he starts, his focus really on her for the first time that night. “You stay in one place too long and you’re gonna get busted cause someone’s gonna figure out what’s happenin’.”

Beth nods. 

“So it’s like diversifying a portfolio?”

Rio laughs, turning back to the duffel to start setting a few bundles off to the side. 

“Sure.”

She watches him again, carefully adding stacks to this new pile, and it makes sense that to stay on top he has to keep changing the game. But it pricks at the back of her head, all the other questions she has about his operation, all the things she doesn’t know about him. 

“How do you know what to flip to?” 

“Why?” Rio mutters. “You lookin’ for something new?” 

“No, I just - ” Beth breathes, and really she just wants to know how he does it, wants to know more about this whole world while she’s still in it. 

He’s quiet for a beat, then two, before he straightens slowly. 

“Look, there’s no real answer, okay? It’s about feelin’ out a situation and tryin’ to come up with somethin’ no one else is doin’ so your ass doesn’t get popped with the rest of ‘em,” he says, voice raspy, but without any of the edge he usually adds, cadence softer like that day in her car when he’d teased her about being on facebook. “And I mean no one else’s out there washin’ monopoly money at a Wal-Mart or some shit. We’ll see where that takes us.”

He bends down and picks up the pile he made, dropping it into a small paper bag before passing it over to her. 

“Your cut, sixty g’s.”

Beth smiles, crumbling the bag slightly in her hands.

“We up the drop next time? Say seven-fifty?”

“Why?” Beth asks, and Rio just shrugs, meeting her eyes again. 

“‘Cause you delivered.”

And he says it so easily, face open, almost proud or impressed or _something_ as he smirks at her, and it just burrows under her skin, makes a home there like it belongs.

Like it was always meant to be there. 

He shifts then, moves to leave, and she exhales, reaching out before she can stop herself to grab his sleeve and keep him, not ready to let this feeling slip away with him into the darkness. 

“Wait.”

He’s wearing an actual jacket tonight, not just some thin hoodie, and she twists her fingers in the soft fabric, holding him in place on the other swing even as he pops an eyebrow in question, watching her. 

And it’s been so long since she’s felt this way, felt seen by someone else, appreciated, and it weaves its way through her veins, burning bright when she pushes over and kisses him.

He falls into her touch immediately, like he’d been expecting it, and she guesses maybe that shouldn’t be a surprise after all. It’s not like she hasn’t noticed the way his gaze always follows her, the way he always seems to focus on her, wearing his want, his curiosity like a badge of honor. 

She sways closer then, dropping the bag of money to slide her hands under his jacket and feel the heat of him against her fingertips. 

And it’s just all consuming.

How greedy his kiss is, how demanding, how he keeps pulling her in closer and makes her feel completely unraveled, lost to him. 

One of his hands skates down her waist to rest on her knee, squeezing and releasing until finally he pushes it up under her skirt and rubs his thumb along the inside of her thigh.

Beth gasps, breaking the kiss to press her forehead against Rio’s, fighting to keep her balance when his finger traces the lace covering her.

“Yeah?” he hums, opening his eyes slowly, and this close she swears she can see flecks of green mixed in with the hazel as she nods, bringing her hand down to grip his forearm.

She swallows his curse when he slips her panties aside and runs a finger up her slit, sweeps through her wetness before sliding a finger inside her, then two, stretching her even as he settles into some kind of rhythm with his thumb on her clit. 

And it’s been so long. 

Months, _years_ since she’s had someone touch her like this, worship at her altar, devoted to her with every push, every pull, every movement of his being. 

All for her, all because of her.

It’s quick then the way her vision white outs, blurs around the edges as he deepens their kiss, pumps his fingers faster, curls them just right, and all she can do is give in.

Accept his confession. 

His sins.

Him.

She comes down slowly, trying to cling to those last ripples of pleasure as she pants into his mouth, groaning when he doesn’t stop touching her, playing with her too raw nerves. 

“C’mere,” Rio laughs into their kiss, pulling her closer before standing and offering his hand. 

Beth exhales, swaying back carefully on her swing. 

“You trust me?” he asks, and she smiles at how wrecked he sounds.

“God no,” Beth teases, finally reaching over to grab his hand, so big against her own. 

And maybe it’s the burning in her veins or the promise of something more or just the way he’s looking at her under the flickering park lights, but she knows then she’d follow him anywhere.

He pulls her over to the picnic tables, dropping her hand only to shrug off his jacket and lay it down before tugging her close for another kiss and guiding her to sit. 

It’s still cold against her legs, but she doesn’t care when Rio pushes in tight, cradling her neck as he deepens the kiss, and he’s already so hard, so desperate for her that she doesn’t even think twice about dropping her hand to undo his jeans, lifting long enough for him to tug down her panties.

The first press of him is slow, deliberate like everything else about him as he works his way in until all of him is flush with all of her, until he’s all she knows. 

“Shit.”

“Fuck,” Rio echoes, already so breathless, snapping his hips hard enough to make her whimper. 

He doesn’t give her any time to adjust, just expects her to take what he gives with each thrust, and Beth pushes back, offers it back in spades, relishes in the quiet confidence of him that pulls her in even more than his hands on her waist or his lips chasing hers. 

“This what you told them?”

“What?” Beth pants, tugging off his beanie to rake her nails through his cropped hair and keep him tucked into her neck, begging him to claim her, mark her even if it’s not as permanent as his own decorations. 

Rio laughs, something teasing that breaks off into a rough groan when Beth hitches her leg higher over his waist. 

“The FBI, Elizabeth.”

“I, I -” Beth starts, whining when Rio picks up his pace, pumping into her even faster, spreading her until her hips ache.

“Sneakin’ out to meet me after you put all them babies to sleep?” 

He pitches forward then, angling her a little so he can make longer, deeper strokes, and she grabs his necklace, wraps her fingers around the twin diamond bars that keep knocking into her with every push, not wanting to let him get too far away. 

“Fuckin’ wherever we can so we don’t get caught?” he adds, bending to kiss her again, breaking away to bite along the swell of her chest, rub his stubble against her skin. 

And she must nod, say something because Rio almost purrs against her, sending shivers up her spine.

“Next time,” he drawls, breath sticky on her as he drops his hand to swirl around her clit, moving away when she tries to grind against him, “I’m gonna get you under me in that big ol’ bed of yours and see what you look like under all those ugly sweaters.” 

Beth moans, arching into him, already so close, right on the edge of coming as he drags his fingers down to trace where she’s split around him, framing them for a second before sliding one finger in with his cock, the metal of his ring so cold against the heat of him, of her. 

“Find out what you taste like until you can’t take no more.” 

He smiles then, grins in a way that makes Beth gasp, jerking into her harder once, twice, before pulling his finger out and up to her face, rubbing along her lips, exhaling when she sucks it into her mouth for a second.

“Yeah, that’s what you want, right?” Rio grunts, and he’s practically slamming into her now, clinging to her as he pushes them to the brink of too much. 

“No,” she whimpers, lifting up enough to nip at his bottom lip, sink her teeth into it until she tastes metal on her tongue.

“Nah?”

She shakes her head, wrapping her hand around his neck to follow the inked lines. 

“Maybe,” Beth says, putting just a little pressure on his throat, right over the piercing eyes of his eagle, the predator now prey, “I want you under me.” 

And that makes his hips stutter, falter as his eyes meet hers, only the thinnest sliver of brown left.

“Ride you,” she continues, squeezing again, tighter, firmer until his breath catches, “hold you down until you can’t take any more.”

Rio growls, flexes into her touch before pulling her into a biting kiss, and she doesn’t really last long after that, too far gone to not give in, surrender to the burn, sighing when he falls too, slumping onto her.

\-- 

“So Mick’ll be by to drop off the next batch for you.” 

Beth nods, leaning back against her car, pulling her coat tighter against her when the breeze picks up.

“Sounds good.”

“Cool,” Rio hums, tossing the bag of clean cash in his trunk, slamming it shut.

And it makes her smile, seeing him so relaxed, at ease around her. 

“I’ll see you later then, yeah?”

“Next time, right?” she asks, trying to not sound too hopeful, too eager. 

Rio drums his fingers on his car, watching her for a second before bridging the distance and drawing her into a kiss, softer than anything they’d shared earlier. 

“Next time.” 

He doesn’t look back when he leaves and Beth waits until his tail-lights disappear to pull the beanie he’d forgotten in the dirt from her pocket and tuck it in with her bag of money. 

\--

And maybe she thinks about that promise, the way his lips felt when she does actually see him again weeks later in the middle of a girls night, that gold gun in hand, pointed at her.

**Author's Note:**

> Look Rio and Beth were obviously into each other in this scene - so really I just did what the show was too chicken to give us. Unbeta'd because I just wanted to have fun with this, so any mistakes are mine :) 
> 
> Thank you to everyone for reading and leaving any kudos/comments - I really appreciate it and you!
> 
> (Fic title from BANKS' Stroke.)


End file.
